Potions aka Daisuke is very lost
by Inuyasha loves sake
Summary: Daichan journeys through various anime worlds in search of Satoshi, to give him a love potion! But does it work? crossovers. HIATUS
1. DNAngel part I

**Disclaimer:** ...I'm not even gunna say it...

_aeaeae_

There was a crash. Niwa Emiko looked up from whatever the crazy woman was doing. She went to Daisuke's room of which the noise originated and opened the door. The room was very dark with a creepy eerie-like glow to it. The redhead was in a corner, facing away from the door, hunched over and laughing in a diabolical manner.

"Dai-chan...?" she asked, unsure.

Her son immediately turned around and shouted, "Nothing! Go Away!" while trying to hide what was behind him.

Emiko hesitated before saying, "...I don't wanna know." She closed the door and went back to her crazy rituals and what-not.

_/Well, I want to know. You're scaring me, Daisuke_./

"I need complete silence!" Daisuke said freakily, already back to work. Dark was about to snap back when the younger exclaimed, "I'VE FINISHED! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

/..._finished what, I'm afraid to ask_/

"It is...MY LOVE POTION! HA!"

_/And WHAT would you need THAT for_/

The redhead clasped his hands together while his eyes got all shimmery and distant-like. "I'm gunna make Hiwatari-kun fall in love with me!"

Dark face faulted and, because he was in Daisuke's head, Daisuke's head slammed into the floor.

_/WHAT_/

"I realise that the effects will wear off eventually, but I hope, while I have Hiwatari-kun, that he will learn to love me for real!" The boy starts to kick his legs and beat his fists on the floor for no reason other than I didn't say he'd gotten up yet.

/..._and how did you figure out all that_.../

"It's all in that book that fell from the sky with all those other books that hit me in the head the day you thought the weird guy's prophecy came true and the world was starting to endlessly rain books. I decided to take it home while you were freaking out and conviniently not paying attention." The boy finally got up because I said so and went over to the book.

_/The book you were destined to find because the author said so? ...huh...'A Wider Variety Of Evil Potions And Things Than That Other Book'_/

"Yeah. Actually there was this one book called 'Witchcraft and Wizardry for those Complete Nerds who have No Lives Whatsoever and Must Spend their Time Brewing Little Harmless Concoctions to Feed to their Friends, Family, and/or Coworkers to Make Themselves Feel Better and More Loved' right next to it that I was gunna get instead, but this one had a prettier cover." He grinned widely. "Look at the pretty pink and purple design!" (generally I don't like those colors but I thought Daisuke clutching a pink and purple evil book was kinda funny.)

/..._so you like the creepy kid? Why? Personally I don't think he's that good looking_./

Daisuke glared at Dark, and because Dark was himself, he was glaring at himself. Which is kinda hard to do, just ask Daisuke.

/What do YOU know/ The redhead's voice echoed loudly in his own empty head. /You probably like GIRLS/

Dark said nothing so Daisuke dropped the subject and filled a big jug full of the glowing green liquid. "Hm. Maybe I should have bought a different color dye..." And luckily it was bright outside, so maybe nobody would see it glow.

He left his room and went into the kitchen with his jug to get a drink. "Making evil potions while laughing diabolically for hours straight sure makes you thirsty!" He set the jug down and got a drink. "Oh, I should get a bag to carry my poison- I mean potion!" The fourteen-year-old ran off and stupidly forgot his jug.

Just then Emiko came back into the room. "Making evil monster things from this evil book I found the day it was raining books and having them attack people for fun sure makes you thirsty! Oh, what's this?" Emiko stared at the jug. It stared back. They continued staring for a long time until Emiko's eyes dried out and fell out of her head. She picked them up, dusted them off, and stuck them back in her eye sockets. "Damn! I lost!"

Mad at her opponent, Emiko grabbed the jug and downed as much as she could swallow in one breath. She promptly passed out.

_aeaeae_

Daisuke finally found a bag. It was a big black beachbag that tied at the end and had a red maple leaf with two red bars on each side. Huh. Daisuke always wondered what that symbol was.

He was passing by the far corner of his room (which he now deemed his potion-making corner) and saw there were still some leftover ingredients. Enough to make...another jug.

"Oh well. I don't need anymore, really. A mere spoonful would make Hiwatari-kun mine for at least a week!"

The redhead was so happy. "But where to get rid of this...oh! Here, With! C'mere! Come eat the nice evidence- I mean poison- I mean...stuff! Yeah! C'mon"

He tried to pick up the white fluffball, but it freaked and climbed out the window that was conviniently open. "Oh well. Time to do some mischief! I mean-! ...oh, who am I fooling..."

Daisuke retraced his steps to the kitchen where he realised he left the jug, and paused when he saw his mother passed out on the floor. And a good portion of the potion gone. _Oh shit_.

He stared for a long time, in his mind screaming 'AAAAAAAAAH WHAT DO I DO?' (and hurting Dark's ears in the process) until he heard a faint noise, like maybe...his mom was waking up-!

Daisuke snatched the jug as fast as he could and ran out the front door. "I'm gettin the hell outta here!"

_aeaeae_

Outside, Daisuke calmed down (a little) and headed for Satoshi's house with his beloved jug. Or what was left of the jug.

"Hm...maybe I should have stayed and seen mom's reaction. What if it really is poison?"

_/Dunno_./

/Hey! Will YOU try it, Dark/

_/HELL no_/

"Aw, c'mon, pwease? I promise it's not poison!"'

_/You just said-_/

"I don't ever ask you for anything!"

_/Yes you do! Just yesterday, you made me-/_

"NOOOOOOOOOO just try it!" Daisuke got down on his knees and held up his clasped hands to the sky in a begging manner. A couple old ladies walked by, staring at the strange boy who seemed to be arguing with himself.

/..._no_./

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The redhead cried. No, really cried, with tears and everything. "YOU'RE SO MEAN!"


	2. Yami no Matsuei

Whoosh! A big gust of wind comes and blows around Daisuke's already uruly hair. "Did I take a wrong turn...?"

Daisuke stood in front of a very large white building with sakura trees in bloom everywhere, and a little stream-lake thingy. Four people sat at the edge of the water. /Why are they just staring at it/

And from Daisuke's vantage he could make out a few details. One guy had brown hair and blue eyes with glasses, the other guy also had brown hair, but big bright amethyst eyes. One girl had long wavy-ish brown hair with ribons, and the other girl had short blonde hair and emerald eyes. At least, Daisuke thought it was a girl.

Forementioned redhead decided to ask such nice-looking people for directions. Loudly. "ExUUUse mEEE HOW do you GEEET to HiWATAri-KUN's HOUse from hERE?"

The four cringed at the voice and looked over, the brown-haired girl exclaiming just within the Niwa's earshot, "Oh no, to die so young! He's gotta be just a kid!"

Daisuke almost passed out. "DIE? I DIDN'T DIE! Uh...did I? Dark?"

(sigh) /_No, Daisuke, you didn't die_./

"Hellooo anybody home?"

He snapped back to attention when he realised the four were standing in front of him, staring at him. "Oh, uh, sorry...'bout that...where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? How do I leave?"

The bright-eyed one spoke, "I'm Tsuzuki, and these are my friends Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Wakaba. You're at the Juohcho, and...I don't know how you got here, but, we could help you get out, if need be."

_/The Juohcho...? How the f?_/

"Huh?" Daisuke stared hard at his head, making himself look cross-eyed. "You know where we are? How do we get to Hiwatari-kun's from here?"

The four shinigami blinked at the kaito host, who seemed to be talking to himself and refering to himself as 'we'. Well, three thought so anyway. Hisoka's uber cool with his powers and knows Dark is in his head. 'Dark, what a stupid name' Hisoka thinks. Then our uberly kawaii shinigami gets an evil glint in his pretty green eyes. 'I'll have some fun with them!'

The blonde concentrates his powers and goes 'BOO!' in Daisuke's head and Dark goes /_WHA_/ and Daisuke goes "WHA!" and everyone stares at Daisuke who for no apparent reason just went wha.

Hisoka starts to giggle like a madman and Daisuke wonders why 'that weird girl' is giggling and Tsuzuki glares at Hisoka because he actually figured out what happened because Hisoka's been doing that alot recently and Hisoka looks back up at him and says in his really unaturally deep voice, "What? I didn't do it." Which makes Daisuke go "WHA!" again because he thought this little blonde kid was a girl but he actually has a very deep voice.

((in the english anyway it's unaturally deep, but I like his jap voice better, it's all cute and girly cause a girl does it. reminds me of how megumi ogata does real good with kurama but hisoka's is a little higher pitched. and i swear in the jap not only does hijiri look like hisoka but sound almost exactly like him too))

Everyone looks back at Daisuke for going wha again but looks back at Hisoka when the latter exclaims, "That's for thinking I was a girl!" And everyone's eyes bug out and then Tsuzuki starts laughing so bad he falls over and Hisoka sits on him.

"Heeelp!" Tsuzuki cries. Daisuke feels stupid that he was stupid, but laughs at Tsuzuki's misery.

All of the sudden out of nowhere appears this one dude with really long golden hair. Daisuke points, "That one's a dude, right?"

Before forementioned blonde could smack him upside the head with the glass bottle in his hand, Tsuzuki tackled him, and because Hisoka was sitting on him, Hisoka was thrown off and landed in a very undignified postition. He made a face.

"Uh, Watari! What have you got there, heheh...?" Tsuzuki said, now ontop of Watari. The latter acted as if they weren't laying that way. "Oh, well, this is that potion thing you wanted me to make! Tada, it's done!" "Potion thing...?" Hisoka asked, standing up and brushing himself off, acting like he hadn't just been thrown into the air. Tsuzuki snatched it from Watari and cried, "I-it's nothing! Nothing at all!" while trying to shield the glowing purple container from the younger's view.

"Hey, it that what I think it is?" Everyone looked at Daisuke again.

"Uh, probably not! ...whada you think it is?" the not-a-child-but-acts-like-one shinigami voiced.

"I think it's...this! Only, uh, different color. I dunno, do thing green was a bad choise? It looked good on the shelf..." Daisuke held out his green half-jug of potion and began to study it, as if he could do something about the color now.

"Um..." Tsuzuki said, "...it looks like snot..."

Daisuke stared at his jug (though this time it did not stare back, learning it's lesson from emiko). "...so that's what the dye package said! I just thought it was a weird word. You know, like sUnAOUt."

Everyone took two steps back from the redhead.

He frowned at the group of shinigamis. "I'm not weird, okay! I just wanted a pretty color...like your eyes!" he pointed at Hisoka. "Huh?"

"HE'S MINE!" Tsuzuki declared, nearly pouncing on Hisoka with protectiveness. The empath turned to look at him funny, "What?"

"DRINK IT! DRINK IT HISOKA!" The amethyst-eyed one screeched scary-like while practically shoving the little glass bottle down the boy's throat. Hisoka coughed a few times (well he was practically choked!) and said, "That was discusting!" ...in a really high-pitched voice. Everyone's eyes went HUGE O.O at him, especially when they noticed the blonde suddenly grew boobs.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Watari's eyes were wide with shock just as everyone else, but for a different reason. "I DID IT! I FINALLY COMPLETED MY SEX-CHANGING POTION BWAHAHAHA!" He almost immediately got his ass kicked by the said boy...er, girl. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"YEAH!" Tsuzuki piped in. "I paid you to make him fall in love with me, not make him a girl!"

"You PAID him to WHAT?"

"I think we should go, this is getting complicated...and I don't think they can help us." Daisuke murmured.

_/But-! It's so entertaining_/ Dark told him.

"Oh well, I wanna go! I don't have all day, mom's supposed to make a really good dinner tonight! Uh, that is, if she's still home..." He starts to walk off with the forementioned kaito pouting in his head.


	3. Megami Kouhosei

Daisuke pressed his face up against the glass. "Ooh...pretty..."

/_Where are we again_/

"Uh...dunno." Daisuke scratched his head and looked around. "Oh, look! That sign says G...Goo...Gooay..."

/..._I think it's read GOA_./

"Oh..." he squinted at it. "Are you sure?"

/ ..._why was I cursed with such a stupid host?_/

"HEY!" The redhead glared at himself for the third or fourth time this story. "I resent that!"

"Who are you?" asked a voice. Daisuke turned around and gasped. "HIWATARI-KUN!" He ran up to hug him but the other boy shoved him away. "What is wrong with you?"

"I...I..." The young kaito host sobbed. "YOU HATE ME! WAAAAHHH!"

The forementioned other dude covered his ears. "Shut up!"

Immediately Daisuke quieted, as if he no longer had a voice or something. He blinked at the boy in front of him, and said, "...when did you dye your hair?"

The other blinked back at him. "What?"

"Your hair," he replied, moving closer and playing with said hair. "It's...it's...all white-ish!" The younger closer examined his face. "And your eyes! They're red! Did you get contacts?"

"Let go of me!" exclaimed deformed-satoshi-looking-person. "Have you gone insane? Who the hell are you?"

Daisuke took a step back. "Huh?" His eyes started to get all watery. "You mean...I mean so little to you...that you don't even recognize me?"

Hiead (can I just start calling him hiead yet?) just stared at him stupidly like the younger was retarded. "Listen, Candidate, it's obvious you're new here. If our paths ever happen to cross again, stay out of my way and I wont hurt you."

Daisuke looked at him funny. "Hiwatari-kun, what are you talking about?"

It was Hiead's turn for a funny face. "Hiwa-what? Don't presume you know me. My name is Hiead. HIEEEEAD, you dumbass."

The Niwa put his hands out in front of him. "Wait a minute wait a minute. You're..._not_ Hiwatari-kun?"

Hiead shakes his head slowly like he's trying to teach a retarded person.

"Your name is HIEAD?"

A slow retarded-ish nod. "Goood, you're learning. Now, your name is? Do you remember that?"

"Uh, my name is Daisuke. DAAAIISUKEE."

Raised eyebrow. "Riiight..." Hiead left the confused redhead, and continued on his way to the dormatory, where the instructor told him to go look for 85 and 88. _'ME. How dare precious time be taken from my training to look for those fags.'_

"...wait! How do I leave?" The younger called out to the retreating form.

He paused, and without turning he said, "You're kidding, right? What do you mean 'leave'? If you didn't want to be a candidate, you shouldn't have come here. We can't stop off at a random colony when crybabies like you wanna go home."

Then as an afterthought, he said, "I suppose the only way to leave would be to flunk out."

"I...have NO idea what you're saying and am gunna leave now." The tamer nodded as if in reply to himself and walked down the hall the way Hiead had come. Garnet eyes studied the boy as he walked off, muttering, "...what an idiot."

_aeaeae_

Daisuke found himself wandering for a little bit until he came upon two boys one with green hair, the other brown hair seemingly hard at work.

Uh, cooking something, it looked like.

The redhead merrily skipped over to them, swinging his black bag that I mentioned only once two chapters ago, and chirped, "Hi!"

Roose and Zero (I'm just gunna say their names) froze and slowly turned, relaxing slightly as it was someone they didn't know, or better yet- someone that didn't know them.

"Um, hi!" They said in unison, slightly less enthusiastic than Daisuke's greeting. "Uh, we're busy right now, but uh, we'll catch you later okay?" Zero said, trying to usher him away. Daisuke wouldn't have it though.

"Whatcha doooin'?" He asked, attempting to sneak a peak but failing.

"Um! Um! Nothing!" Roose said nervously. But the fourteen-year-old redhead, that kinda looked like the fourteen-year-old green haired person, could easily see past him because he is a master thief (or the host to one) and could slide past the horrible attempt to block him from the smoldering pot. "No way! Is that-!"

"NO!" Zero and Roose defensively shouted in unison.

Daisuke clapped his hands. "It's a love potion!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"No? Then what is it?"

"Uh! Soup!" said Zero quickly.

"So that means I can have a taste?" Daisuke went to grab a spoon when Zero interrupted, "NO! Uh, I mean, it's not done!"

Daisuke smirked and for the first time in the whole fic actually seemed smart. "Just admit you're making a love potion. I wont tell anybody. See? I have my own!" Once again removing the green jug for all to view. "Uh, don't mind the color, it's just Snot."

The two candidates took a step back from the weird little boy.

Then Roose had a spark of smartness too. "Wait...you have one? Why? Who for?"

Daisuke got all dreamy-like, "Oh, my love...Hiwatari Satoshi..." he snapped out of it, "How about you guys?"

Scarily, Roose and Zero's faces turned equally dreamy-like. "Yamagi-kun!" "Hiead-kun!"

Daisuke blinked. "Hiead? You mean the guy who looks like Hiwatari-kun?"

Zero blinked too. "Looks like who?" Roose, having no reason to snap out of it, continued to stare into space and started wandering around the room without realizing it.

"I saw him in the hall and I almost thought it was Satoshi-kun (a/n: riiight, almost) he looks so much like him."

Zero got this really scary look on his now shadow-covered face. "You STAY AWAY from my HIEAD! He's **_MY_** HIEAD!"

"B-but..." Daisuke started waving his arms frantically in front of him and stepped back a bit. "But I don't want your Hiead!"

"OH, so now my Hiead's not GOOD ENOUGH for you?"

"I...I didn't say-"

"What, do you think th-"

"IIITAAAIII!"

Daisuke who was cowering and Zero who was interrogating turned to face Roose who was lying on the ground. "What the hell...?"

"ITAI! It hurts!"

"What hurts? What'd you do?"

Roose sat up on the floor with his legs crossed, but glanced down with a shade of an embarrassed red covering his face. "...I ran into the wall..."

There was a five-second moment of silence between the three as this was processed, and was almost immediately answered with extremely loud and uncontrollable laughter that nearly had them rolling on the floor themselves. ((a/n: think the elder demon lords laughing at Raenef in the first volume of DD. "Uh...how dare you...admonish me...vermin?" XD))

"What the hell is all this noise?"

They all paused in mid-laugh (Roose-kun in mid-cry ;-;) and looked up at the owner of the familiar voice.

"Hiead!"

87 leaned against the open doorframe and glared at the other two candidates. "Azuma's looking for you morons. You're making us miss fighting with the PRO-INGs."

"Shit!" Zero cursed, "Sorry! Damn, that's today?"

/..._what the heck's a proing?_/

Roose looked nervous and kinda scared, "Oh no, the PRO-ING matches are today? Right now?"

"No shit, sherlock. Didn't I just say that? Now hurry your asses up before I get pissed!" Hiead snapped.

"Damnit Hiead," Zero growled back, "we just forgot, okay! Would it kill you to just be nice for once?"

Smirk, "Kitto."

"Well, maybe it's time we changed that!" And with that, Zero dipped a bottle into the pot and all but shoved it down Hiead's throat.

"No, it's not done! We don't know what side effects it could cause!"

But it was too late. Just seconds after the crimson-eyed boy swallowed the vile liquid, he fell to the ground.

Roose: "OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HIM!"

Daisuke: "YOU WHAT?"

Zero: "NO THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Hiead: "...stop yelling..."

Roose: "..."

Daisuke: "..."

Zero: "...WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Groggily Hiead gets to his feet. "What're you all staring at...?" He freezes and his eyes widen. "Is...is that my voice?"

The three are staring bug-eyed O.O and speechless at Hiead. Okay, maybe not speechless.

"Is it just me or does Hiead have an extremely high squeaky voice?"

"...um...it's not just you..."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IN THAT SOUP?" Hiead shrieked in his new voice, picking up Zero by the front of his shirt. Despite his look, the added voice made him far less intimidating.

Daisuke stopped being surprised and started laughing inanely again, "You sound funny! Like a chipmunk!" XD

Hiead dropped Zero and lifted Daisuke up threateningly, "You'll sound funny too when I'm finished with you, brat!"

"Nuh uh uh, no fighting on the GOA," Zero teased, grinning devilishly and wagging a finger.

"Fuck _that_!" Hiead answered, and pounced on Zero. They commenced fighting as usual.

Daisuke slipped away with Roose close behind. "I'm, uh, gunna go to class now, I guess," Roose mumbled and ran down the hall in the other direction.

"I guess we should leave now, then?" The redhead asked the thief. His mind's eye saw a shrug of shoulders and he took that as a yes.

He wandered down random halls for a while until he just collapsed to the ground and wailed, "Everything looks the same...!"


	4. DNAngel part II

ONCE UPON A TIME, AFTER NIWA EMIKO DRANK SOME POTION:

"Wheeeee!" A little red-haired girl at about the age of five ran around in circles around the house, easily evading her father trying to catch her, who was at least fifty-four years old.

"Emiko, come back here!" he panted angrily.

"Hehe! Can't catch me, Daddy!" she giggled. She stopped running and started to climb a tree like a little monkey.

Daiki finally caught up and grabbed her around the waist. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Whee! No, Daddy, put me down!" She started to struggle.

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with me!"

_aeaeae_

"Okay," Daiki sighed once he had the hyper ball called Emiko strapped to a chair, "tell me what happened. I came home from the store to find you lying in the kitchen, like _this_. Explain. No matter how old you appear, you're still a grown woman capable of reason."

Emiko paused in her trying-to-escape hyperness, "Mm, I came up from the basement where I was doing spell-thingies and I saw some green lemonade stuff. I stared at it for a long time and then I drank some cause it beat me." She pouted.

"Wait- drank some? How did you know it wasn't poison? What were you thinking Emiko!"

The girl frowned more. "Don't yell at me Daddy! I'm a big girl now and I can chooses things for myself!" And with near inhuman strength she broke free of the bonds and started running again. "I'm going to climb up to the roof!"

"Emiko! Wait!"

_aeaeae_

**A/N:** Eheh...uh...pointless. ;; Was that weird? Mm, basically the reason for this scene is to say that there is something wrong with Daisuke's potion. Obviously it, uh, makes people little again. Yeah...;


	5. Furuba

Daisuke was once again wandering someplace he didn't know. Actually he found himself at a high school. "NOOOOOOO NOT SCHOOL!"

/_Heh. You're worse at directions than Ryouga_.../(**1**)

"Hu-eh? Who's Ryouga? Have you been cheating on me!" Daisuke demanded suspiciously.

/_WHAT? What the hell's THAT supposed to mean/_

"and then we'll"

"Hmm?" Daisuke turned a corner where he heard some whispering. There he saw a young blonde girl- or was it a boy? He's wearing a girl's uniform- and with him/her was an older boy with black and white hair and kinda goth-looking, a creepy-looking black-haired girl, and a tall blonde girl. They all seemed to be whispering about a plan of some sort...

"Hi!" Daisuke chirped. The four froze and slowly turned to face the redhead. Realizing it was nobody they knew, or didn't even seem to go to their school, they each sighed in relief.

The blonde boy/girl bounced over and squeaked, "Hi!" just as enthusiastically. "I'm Momiji!"

"I'm Daisuke!" he blinked cutely, "What're you guys doing?"

Momiji looked surprised at the question. "Um...nothing really..."

"It sounded like you were whispering about stuff like a plan or something."

Hesitant. "N-no..."

Oblivious. "Can I help?"

"Um..."

"I'm good at tricking people! I'm a thief!"

"Well, kinda. I'm actually-"

Daisuke was cut off as the black and white haired person grabbed the back of Momiji's shirt and started to drag him away. "...bye..."

"W...wait!"

_aeaeae_

"So, you're trying to get your two friends together?"

"Yup!" Momiji chirped with that big cute smile of his. The bunny and his new tamer friend were sitting underneath a pretty some-kinda-tree, chatting about the Sohma plans. The others- Haru, Uo, and Hana, he later discovered- had left to make preparations for their wonderful plan.

Daisuke deliberated the situation. He folded his arms over his chest as he thought. "But, if they hate each other so much, why do you want to get them together?"

The blonde shook his head, "No, they don't really hate each other, it's just a cover up! They really love each other a lot, I can tell!" His grin got wider.

"Well!" The redhead punched a fist to his hand, "I'll help!"

Brown eyes blinked wide, "You will? How?"

Daisuke grinned, the way one would if they were holding their fingers up in a 'victory' sign. Hey, that sounds like so much fun, Dai-chan wants to do it too! "I'm a little pro in whipping up love potions myself!" he declared, still flashing a victory sign for no reason than his own amusement.

Momiji's smile only got wider and brighter, if that were even humanly possible! ...Or bunnily possible. "That's so great! The fighting will stop, and Kyou and Yuki will live happily ever after!"

_aeaeae_

"And I add this here?"

"Uh-huh."

"What's next, wasn't it this?"

"Mn...yeah."

"And to finish it off...there!" Momiji exclaimed excitedly as he added the last ingredient to their potion. The process was actually a lot quicker than Daisuke remembered, but it must just be because they had so many people helping out. He was certain they hadn't forgotten anything. Nope, nothing at all. Well, not anything important. But there was something he felt was still off...

The smaller boy was just about to dip a glass into their pot when Daisuke shouted "WAIT!" so loudly that it made everyone jump- Momiji dropped the glass and it broke; Saki, who was still struggling with the (quite heavy) bag of flour now had fallen backwards and had it dumped on her; Arisa, who was leaning down inside one of the cupboards and banged her head, which in itself doesn't seem so bad, but the bottom of the cupboard gave out for some unforeseeable reason and broke a bunch of dishes; and of course don't forget Hatsuharu, who had taken a trip to the bathroom and could be heard falling down and cursing anything and anyone he knew the name of.

Silence.

"Heh, sorry..." Daisuke put a hand behind his head, "guess I didn't mean to yell _that_ loud, but, well, you forgot to put dye in it. And you know dye is very important."

The girls, grumbling, dust themselves off and started to clean the new mess, tossing angry glares at the stupid redhead and his horrible sense of importance. Momiji, however, contemplated this.

"Mn," the blonde tapped his chin as he thought, "but I don't see a need for it. I like the color it is now. It looks...more natural. No one will get suspicious."

"Huh? The color it is now? What color is it now?" Daisuke had never thought to take in what color the potion was before dying it, he just remembered the book's ingredients listed food dye.

Momiji pulled out another new non-broken glass, stepping over Arisa who was down on the floor cleaning as he did so. "It's yellow...like lemonade! See? No suspicions!"

"Yeah...you're right," the taller of the naive ones murmured, feeling embarrassed that he made a big deal out of something that for all outward appearances was nothing.

"Guys!" Haru called, bursting through the kitchen door of Shigure's house where they had been 'cooking', "They're coming!"

After the warning, everyone took their places around the house. Sure enough, a few seconds later came the happy "Tadaima!" of a teenage girl, followed by a few grumbles of some angry boys bickering _quietly_ as to not alert the girl.

Haru made a motion from his place under the table to indicate the two girls' cue.

"Tohru-kun!" they immediately chorus, springing up randomly.

The fact that they had skipped school and were hiding out at the Sohma's surprised the ditzy girl, to say the least. "Ah...Uo-chan, Hana-chan, what...?"

"Come come Tohru! We uh, have things to discuss!" Leading her out the front door again, Arisa winked at flashed a subtle 'V' to the other members of The Plan that were still in hiding. The cat and rat just stared after the trio wondering 'what the heck'.

"Yuki! Kyou! Why don't you try this nice refreshing drink I made!" Momiji called out as he popped up from somewhere and hurried over to them with two glasses of potion.

"You're here? That means that stupid cow must be here too!" Kyou said annoyed. Yuki's eyes widened a little at the mention of Haru, but tried not to let his panic show. /Time for Ninja Rat./ (**2**)

"No I'm not!"

kyou + yuki: -.-;

"Ah...! Please, just try some!"

Kyou stuck out his tongue, "No."

"We would _love_ to try some," Yuki told Momiji in his ever-polite manner, not so subtly aiming a kick at Kyou.

"Mother fucking rat..."

"YAY!" Momiji handed them both the glasses of potions and rubbed his hands together and started cackling all evil-like while waiting for them to drink up.

They stopped and stared at their young cousin's strange behavior. Momiji noticed this and ceased his cackling.

The two Sohma's took a drink. The ones part of The Plan dived under or behind whatever was closest to them at the moment, so they could watch safely.

And they waited.

"...well that was disgusting," Kyou remarked, critically studying the drink in his hand. "What the _hell_ is- eh? Yuki?"

Everyone slowly rose from their hiding places to get a better look. Yuki fell to the ground clutching his throat and choking very loudly.

"What's up with him?"

"OH NO WE'VE KILLED HIM!" yelled Haru dramatically, running to the rat's side. "QUICK, WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT POTION!"

kyou: eh? potion?

Momiji started bouncing around like something that should be sad and worried but was too hyper to do so, "Just the ingredients the book listed! Nothing dangerous!"

"What were the ingredients!"

"Various spices and liquids- things Tohru uses all the time in her cooking! He can't be allergic to anything, do you think?"

Daisuke broke the two's chatter, "It might be that can of stuff that fell in while you weren't looking and...I didn't want to say anything 'cause I thought you guys would be mad."

"WHAT! WHAT WAS IT!"

"Um, I think it was...rat poison?"

GASP!

"SOMEBODY GO CALL HATORI NOW!"

/_Something tells me you pissed off the wrong kind of people this time, Daisuke_./

He nodded vigorously to the voice in his head, "Should we run?"

/_I would_./

The redhead promptly ran for the proverbial hills before a certain schizophrenic cow could murder him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY YUKI! GET BACK HERE!" (**3**)

_aeaeae_

**1** Ranma plug.

**2** I read a fic a long time ago where Yuki was trying to avoid Haru and he says "Must be sneaky like a mouse. No, a rat. A ninja rat." I thought it was funny.

**3** Don't ask why Hatsuharu is still in love with Yuki but is helping to hook him up with Kyou. Schizophrenic cows are just like that.


	6. InuYasha

"Whoa...where are we?"

/_Oh, sure, ask me_./

"I am."

/_I was being SARCASTIC. I can't see anything_/

"Why? What happened to your eyes?"

Daisuke was about to keep talking when all of a sudden a big blur of red and white jumped out in front of him. "Gimme all your jewel shards!"

Blink. "My what?"

"C'mon, you gotta have some, hand 'em over!" growled out a guy that looked to be in his late teens, wearing an old-fashioned red kimono and had long white hair with...some type of animal ears?

Daisuke pointed at him, "Why do you have fake cat ears on your head?"

This seemed to very piss off the cosplay freak, but before he could attempt to murder said tamer, he was hit in the head with a strange pointy gold object.

"Inuyasha, please. What are the odds of you finding someone with a fragment of the jewel, let alone someone who will just hand it over. Wait until Kagome-sama comes back to locate the shards," voiced the guy who was holding the strange pointy gold staff thingie. He had short black hair in a tiny ponytail and wore lots and lots of purple.

"Hey!" Daisuke called out, "I like purple too!"

Both strangers stared/blinked at the retarded child.

"Yeah, like..." the redhead rambled on, "...Dark's hair is purple!"

/... -_sigh_-/

"That's very...interesting. Sorry to bother you, goodbye!" The guy said as he was pulling along the violent one. They eventually disappeared over a hill.

"Huh." Daisuke looked around, "We're in the woods. Nowhere near Hiwatari-kun's house. Where the heck did we take a wrong turn?"

/_Maybe the part where you jumped in a well! Dumbass_./

"It was pretty!" he argued. "Anyway, maybe those guys will know a way back to the city. Think we should go ask them?"

/_I -_think-_ we should go back to the well_./

"See, that's why you're not in charge! 'Cause you say dumb things!" he yelled at his kaito as he stalked after the two.

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey-!" Daisuke ran to catch up, "Which way is the city from here? I'm kinda lost."

Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Sango were sitting around the beginnings of a campfire as it was nearing dusk. The two humans of the group turned to each other with whispers of "who is that" and "what's a city".

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, "A city? Here?"

This caught the interest of his companions, "Inuyasha, you know what a city is?"

He nodded, "Kagome lives in one. It's what they call large villages in her time."

A round of "oh"s and a strange look from Daisuke later, Inuyasha addresses said boy, "How do you know about cities?"

"Um, because I live in one?"

Gasps!

"You're from another world?" asked Sango kinda shocked. Daisuke nodded dumbly.

"Goodness!" Miroku said also kinda shocked, "Well we must take care of you then! At least until Kagome-sama returns!"

"Kago-who?"

Everyone ignored Daisuke though and went on with whatever they were doing. Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree, Miroku was feeling up Sango, and Shippou was bouncing around hyper from all the candy Kagome left him. Eventually, it was the next morning.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Announced Kagome, waking up everybody at the camp site. "...who is that?"

"Uh, I'm Daisuke!" Dai-chan said.

"He says he's from your world, Kagome-chan," Sango added.

Kagome stared, "Oh.My.God...are those new Sakinashi designer jeans!"

"Er, yeah..."

"OMG, I had to've been to every store in the mall looking for a pair and I can't find them anywhere! Where did you get them!"

"Um, I dunno, they were a gift..."

Kagome was all giddy and SQUEE-ed a couple of times and everybody just ran away from her, except for Daisuke who she pounced on and started copping feels like on those Axe commercials just because he was wearing smexy jeans.

Meanwhile...

**WiTH iNuYaSHa-**

He ran. Or rather, jumped. Those big prettyful leaps he does when he's 'running'. So anyway, he ran right onto Kouga's face. Ginta and Hakakku were there but they don't do too much now do they?

"Yo, inukoro! Watch where you're going!"

"Shut up, ookami."

"Hey..." Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his kimono, "Where's Kagome?"

"Off molesting some kid."

"WHAT?"

"I dunno," Inuyasha pushed Kouga away, "I can only assume she's raping him. I took off when she started freaking out over his clothes."

Right now Kouga's eyes were tiny dots and his mouth was wide open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING _HERE_? C'MON, WE GOTTA GO SAVE HER!" Kouga latched onto a kimono sleeve and yanked Inuyasha along as he did that little tornado thing and sped in the direction the hanyou was coming from.

**WiTH MiRoKu aND SaNGo-**

When the others split up, Miroku followed Sango to make sure she'd be okay (no, really...) and it was a good thing he did- right now they were being chased by this huge demon that was really powerful. It could dodge the Hiraikotsu _and_ the Kazaana.

"Sango-chan! You go that way, and I'll go this way! If we split up, it'll get confused and wont follow us!"

"Right!" Sango nodded behind her poison mask, "Be careful, Hoshi-sama!"

So they split up into the forest again, Sango went right and Miroku went left. The lecherous monk chuckled to himself as he watched the demon chase after the demon-slayer, "Foolish Sango, demons are just like wild animals. They are angered by bright colors. Your demon-slayer outfit is lined with a bright pink but I just wear dull colors, or course it would chase after you! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed at his brilliant scheme. "Now I'm all alone and have the perfect alibi so no one will ask what I was doing!" He laughed some more and started gathering leaves and other types of herbs and things he could find.

"I can finally make that love potion that I read about in Mushin-sama's scroll when I was little! FUFUFUFUFU!"

**WiTH SaNGo-**

"AAAIIIEEE!" she screamed, running helplessly around in circles. /That damn monk! I'll get him for this/

It was a big serpent-like demon that was incredibly agile to be able to dodge anything thrown at it. Sango swung her boomerang again, "ACK! WHY WON'T IT DIE?"

**WiTH iNuYaSHa aND KouGa-**

"Where the hell IS she!" Kouga demanded. By this time, Inuyasha had gotten used to Kouga's super speed and wasn't so dizzy anymore. Actually he was running alongside him now, "Feh, what do I know? I was running for a while before I stepped on you!"

"Oh yeah, I'm still gonna kick your ass for that!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

**WiTH SHiPPou-**

"_AAAIIIEEE_!"

Shippou gasped and turned in the direction of the scream, "That sounded like Sango!" So he scampered off that way, "I'm coming, Sango!"

**WiTH KaGoMe aND DaiSuKe-**

"H-hey! Stop!"

"No! Take them off, TAKE THEM OFF!"

"Help! RAPE!"

"I SAID _TAKE THEM OFF_!"

"NOOO! SAVE ME! _HIWATARI-KUUN_!"

**WiTH iNuYaSHa aND KouGa-**

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

**WiTH MiRoKu-**

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**WiTH SaNGo-**

"_HEEELP_!"

Sango was so tired from running she just collapsed onto the ground, "Omg, I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie- And I wont be able to realize my dream of becoming a stripper!" she cried big waterfall tears.

"Don't worry Sango! I'll save you!"

"Ah! Hoshi-sama?" she asked hopefully. The demon-slayer stared off in the direction of the voice. When no one appeared, she looked down to see an orange fluffball with a big blue bow on it's head.

"Eh...Shippou...?"

The large serpent demon came out of the bushes right after Shippou and charged.

"Kitsune-bi!"

It swallowed the little blue flame in one bite.

Shippou: -twitch-

"Sorry Sango! You're on your own!"

"Wait, Shippou! NOOO!"

**WiTH iNuYaSHa aND KouGa-**

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Wait, wait, why are we doing this again? Shouldn't we be looking for Kagome?"

Inuyasha blinked, "Oh. Yeah. That."

"Well don't just stand there, inukoro, unless you want me to save her myself!"

"As if!"

And they sped off again.

**WiTH MiRoKu-**

"In goes, in goes, in goes, in goes too much sauce! In goes, in goes, in goes tartar sauce too! The basics, salt, pepper and some sugar for sweetness! Mix it and mix it and mix it on a high heat and boom!" (**1**) Miroku cackled evily as he held up the bowl full of black liquid. "Perfect! The potion is complete, and soon I will have all that I desire! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He stopped and thought, "Hm, I can't help but wonder if what I'm doing is bad? Oh well!"

He poured the liquid into one of those wooden things that hold water and started to jog off back to camp. Everyone should've returned by now.

/With this, Inuyasha will be _mine_/

**WiTH SHiPPou-**

"Uh...Sango...?" Shippou felt bad about being a scaredy-fox and came back looking for the demon-slayer, but couldn't find any trace of her. "_Sango_?"

**WiTH KaGoMe aND DaiSuKe-**

"S-stop..."

"Ah...oh yeah..."

**WiTH iNuYaSHa aND KouGa-**

"Come ON! You went THIS FAR? How COULD you leave Kagome ALONE!"

"Shut UP, you stupid-"

"There she is!" Kouga came to a screeching halt at the sight of his woh-man. Inuyasha came up right behind him, and paled, "KAGOME! How COULD you!"

"Heheh...guess I got...carried away?" Kagome scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Currently Daisuke was sitting in just his boxers trying to cover himself up as Kagome was wearing his designer jeans. "But they just feel so good! So comfortable, and I look great in them!" She studied her reflection in a puddle. Why was there a puddle? I dunno, maybe some wild animal took a pee.

Daisuke blushed a deep red, "I feel so violated..."

/_That...was not pretty_.../

Kouga was shocked, "Ka...Kagome..."

"That still doesn't explain how you could do that to us!" Inuyasha wailed, "After all those times we saved you, you still choose to get into another guy's pants? What about us! What about OUR pants!"

"If you want me to, I don't mind wearing your kimono..."

"It's too late for that, Kagome! We just can't trust you anymore!" Kouga tried to hide his tears, but Inuyasha cried freely, and he bolted off in a random direction...right into Miroku.

"I-Inuyasha? What upsets you?" The monk grabbed him by the shoulders and asked, trying to sound genuinely concerned.

-sniffle- "N-nothing..."

"Nonsense! Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better." /bwahahahaHAHAHAHAHA/

Inuyasha took a big gulp from the wooden...er...cup...thing...and screamed, "ACK! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!" He ran over to the puddle Kagome was posing in and drank it dry.

"Inukoro? Are you...okay?" Kouga asked hessitantly. He didn't want to be nice, but the fact that they weren't competing for Kagome anymore lightened the tension between them some. He threw 'inukoro' in there just in case.

He whirled around to face him, "Kouga...how many times have I told you-" The hanyou blinked, "...that I..." and rubbed his eyes, "...love it when you call me that!"

Everybody: EHH?

Inuyasha pounced on Kouga, "Oh my big strong wolfy, I can't believe it took me this long to realize that I love you!"

Kouga: -is horrified and speechless-

"**_NOOOOOOOOO!_**"

Everyone turned to look at Miroku who just cried out.

"You stupid wolf! If it weren't for you, Inuyasha would have looked at ME first, and he'd be in love with ME! Because he and I are meant to be together!"

"...what the shit are you sniffin, monk? I'd never love you. I have my Kouga-kun!"

"AHH, no you don't!" Kouga sped off in his tornado fashion.

"Wait my love!" Inuyasha dashed after him.

Miroku fell to the ground, defeated. "There goes my one chance at love..."

"What about Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, that," Shippou suddenly joined the scene, "She was eaten by a serpent demon."

The cursed monk sighed again and slumped his head lower. He then had an amazing thought and his gaze shot up to meet the girl's. "Hey...I just had a great idea, Kagome-sama."

"Hm? What's that?"

Miroku got that lecherous twinkle back, "You have no one...I have no one..."

She immediately caught on to what he was saying, "I see...but what about Shippou?"

"That's okay," the fox child said, "I can go knock myself out."

"Okay then. Well, shall we?"

"Wait, aren't you going to propose properly first?"

"Of course, how rude of me. Kagome-sama, will you bear my child?"

"That's more like it."

"Uh...hey..." Daisuke started waving his arms around wildly, "There are three things wrong with this scene! First- I'm the main character! Why isn't there more of me? Second- this is a yaoi fanfic! No wacky het! Third- CAN I HAVE MY PANTS BACK?"

_aeaeae_

**1**- Watch Puni Puni Poemy.

**A/N:** Er...Sakinashi is just a brand name I made up. GOD, this chapter was messed up, wasn't it?


	7. DNAngel part III

With climbed back into the window when he thought the coast was clear. He could still hear cries of "_Emiko, no, stop_!" down the street and figured inside would be safer. He hopped past the little strawberry plant Daisuke had bought him, and up the ladder onto the bed to take a nice little nap when he realized- he was hungry.

So then he hopped all the way back down and over to the door and- he bumped into something very solid. He looked up and-! Gasp! The door was shut! Oh no, how could he open it? He was just a tiny rabbit-thing after all!

With was getting very upset, when he remembered something! Wasn't Daisuke trying to feed him something before he ran away? The white fluffball looked around until he spotted the potion ingredients.

Very slowly, very carefully, he inched towards the stuff. Seemed harmless so far. He sniffed it. Hm, smelled good. Maybe it wasn't as dangerous as he'd first thought?

With took a small lick (did that make sense? take a lick?) and realized it was indeed yummy! He wolfed down all the ingredients in a minute flat.

As the bunny-creature sat back happily licking his chops, he thought uh-oh, what if Daisuke was mad at him now? Well, not in so many words since his entire vocabulary is 'daisuki'. He was saddened for a moment until his body started feeling weird.

NOOOOOOO! He just KNEW it! It WAS dangerous! With started panicking and jumped out the window again.


End file.
